


Хотите купить слона?

by moonfish812



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfish812/pseuds/moonfish812
Summary: Написано на заявку Hobbit RPF Fest: Эйдин. На фразу: «Хотите купить слона?»
Relationships: Aidean - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Хотите купить слона?

Эйдан мрачно уставился на витрину антикварного магазинчика, шаря по карманам в поисках сигарет. Идея съездить в родной город больше не казалась ему такой удачной. Воспоминания и друзья детства не вылечили его от странной тоски, не навели на мысль, что надо изменить в своей жизни, куда двигаться дальше.  
Он вытащил вожделенную пачку из кармана, и тут за спиной раздалось вежливое покашливание. Эйданн обернулся. Перед ним стоял незнакомый парень с фотоаппаратом. Светловолосый, растрёпанный и довольно симпатичный. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд он улыбнулся и спросил:  
\- Хотите купить слона?  
Пока Эйдан соображал, послать странного незнакомца или просто уйти, тот быстренько сфотографировал Эйдана и растворился в толпе.  
\- Псих, - буркнул Эйдан, убрал сигареты обратно в карман и отошёл от магазинчика. Вдруг там выставлен на продажу какой-нибудь артефакт, притягивающий не совсем нормальных прохожих.

*  
Через пару часов Эйдан наткнулся на того странного парня в кофейне. Тот сидел с какой-то девушкой, и они увлечённо обсуждали что-то, обложившись картами и путеводителями. Когда парень заметил Эйдана, то выскочил из-за столика, чуть не расплескав кофе, и в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.  
\- Прости за дурацкий вопрос про слона. И фотографию могу стереть, если хочешь, – быстро проговорил он. – Я проиграл спор, поэтому был вынужден сделать, что попросят – он махнул рукой в сторону столика. Девушка посмотрела на Эйдана, улыбнулась и предложила:  
\- Вся вина на мне, можем угостить кофе, чтобы компенсировать моральный ущерб!  
Эйдан собирался огрызнуться, сказать, что нормальные люди не фотографируют незнакомцев без разрешения и не задают дурацких вопросов, но парень так обезоруживающе и тепло улыбался, и кофе здесь варили самый вкусный в городе, поэтому Эйдан махнул рукой и буркнул:  
\- Ладно.

Через полчаса Эйдан растаял, как мороженое, которое Дин заказал Саре. Да, его новых знакомых звали Дин и Сара, фотограф и блоггер, из Новой Зеландии, прилетели провести отпуск и вылечить ирландскими красотами таинственную сарину тоску. Судя по тому, как девушка весело смеялась и всячески подчёркивала, что Дин ей друг и почти брат, от тоски ей хорошо помогало сводничество. Эйдан не возражал, Дин закатывал глаза, прячась от Сары за путеводителями, и извиняюще улыбался. Эйдан улыбался в ответ и только диву давался, куда подевались его мрачные мысли. Тоскливые размышления о жизни развеялись, как дым.

*  
Очень быстро они исходили весь Клондолкин и принялись за Дублин.

Эйдану всё чаще звонили и звали обратно в Лондон, он тянул время, как мог. Никак не получалось решиться и спросить, когда Дин и Сара уезжают обратно, позвать Дина сходить куда-нибудь только вдвоём. Он знал, что нравится Дину, и если они пойдут куда-то без Сары, то их прогулка закончится однозначно и очень горячо. Эйдан очень хотел этого и никак не мог решиться, потому что не знал, как будет обходиться воспоминаниями, когда Дин улетит к себе домой, на другую сторону земного шара. Кажется, Дин мучился такими же сомнениями, поэтому всё ограничивалось взглядами и как бы случайными прикосновениями.  
Решение за Эйдана и Дина приняла Сара. Одним тёмным дождливым вечером, который они коротали втроём в пабе, Сара исчезла где-то между их столиком и барной стойкой, а затем прислала Дину смс, что у неё разболелась голова, и она возвращается в отель.

*  
Утро оказалось ужасным. Глаза решительно не открывались, голова, при попытке шевельнуться, взрывалась болью, а о том, кто умер у него во рту, Эйдан предпочёл не думать, чтобы не стошнило. Рядом раздался мученический стон, и Эйдан непроизвольно подскочил на кровати. Голову снова прошило болью, поэтому он рухнул обратно на подушку и тоже, как и кто-то рядом, застонал.  
\- Ты как? Живой? – спросил над ухом хриплый голос, который Эйдан с некоторым трудом опознал, как голос Дина.  
\- Не… - начал отвечать Эйдан, и тут паника прорвалась в сознание сквозь похмельную завесу. Дин??? Что они делают в одной кровати??? Эйдан распахнул глаза, уставился в незнакомый потолок, потом откинул одеяло и оглядел себя. Он был в чужой футболке, кажется, диновой, трусы отсутствовали, на бёдрах яркими пятнами цвели засосы и синяки.  
Рядом зашевелились, Эйдан обернулся и увидел Дина, помятого, въерошенного, в футболке Эйдана и с засосом на шее.  
\- Зачем мы поменялись футболками? – спросил Эйдан, смутно понимая, что это не самое важное.  
\- Ты предложил. В знак вечной любви. Сказал, что раз у нас нет колец, сойдут и футболки.  
\- И?  
\- И мы поменялись. А потом нас выставили за непристойное поведение.  
\- О чёрт…  
Эйдан вспомнил. Как они целовались, пока бармен не крикнул: «Снимите себе комнату!» и не сунул им клочок бумаги с адресом. Как их чуть не высадили из такси, потому что он пытался разложить Дина прямо на заднем сиденье. Как, едва войдя в номер, они сталкивались руками, стягивая друг с друга одежду. Как Дин шептал, что не хочет уезжать. Как Эйдан цеплялся за Дина и бормотал: «Мой. Не отпущу». Как кто-то стучал им в стену и просил быть потише. И как они решили напиться совсем до беспамятства, чтобы стереть воспоминания об этой ночи, и отпустить друг друга утром по разным странам и городам.  
\- Не вышло, – озвучил Дин мысли Эйдана.  
\- Не вышло, - согласился Эйдан. Надо было столько всего сказать, но голова болела нещадно, и мысли путались. Хотелось забраться под одеяло с головой, утянуть туда Дина, и спать, пока всё само собой не образуется. Но Эйдан не успел даже попробовать – телефон взорвался звонком.  
Через три минуты Эйдан то лихорадочно одевался и сгребал с пола, высыпавшуюся из карманов мелочь, то застывал на месте, пережидая похмельную дурноту. Кое-как справившись с одеванием Эйдан повернулся к Дину, который всё ещё сидел, завернувшись в одеяло.  
\- Я вернусь через три дня! – Эйдан хотел поцеловать Дина на прощанье, но вспомнил о помойке во рту. – Или даже через два! Я постараюсь!  
\- У меня послезавтра самолёт, - просто сказал Дин.  
Эйдан замер. Хотелось схватить Дина, даже такого помятого и похмельного, и увезти с собой в Лондон. Или уехать вместе с Дином. Неужели он не найдёт себе работу в Новой Зеландии? Эйдан понял, что ни в Англии, ни в Ирландии его ничего не держит. Он готов уехать, готов жить где угодно, лишь бы рядом был Дин. И только это имя он и смог выговорить, не зная с чего начать, как объяснить и выразить всё сразу.  
Но Дин понял. Размотал одеяльный кокон и дотянулся до своей куртки. Вынул что-то из кармана и вложил Эйдану в ладонь. Это была маленькая связка ключей и брелок – рыжий резиновый слоник с голубыми глазами.  
\- Адрес скину смской, - добавил Дин. Немного сдавленно, потому что Эйдан плюхнулся на кровать рядом с ним и стиснул в объятиях. – Буду ждать. Очень.  
Эйдан поцеловал Дина в щёку, в шею, за ухом и поцеловал бы ещё куда-нибудь, но телефон снова разразился громкой трелью. С трудом оторвавшись от Дина, Эйдан подхватил куртку и вымелся из номера.

*  
Эйдан не стал сообщать Дину точное время своего прибытия. Он ехал в такси, старательно отгоняя волнение и усталость, и представлял, как постучит в дверь, а когда Дин откроет, Эйдан не бросится на него тут же с поцелуями (он сможет, он мужик), а хитро прищурится и спросит:  
\- Хотите купить слона?


End file.
